hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic hurricane season (Bob)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a below average Atlantic hurricane season, featuring 7 named storms, 3 hurricanes and 1 major hurricane. The below-average activity was attributed to a Strong El Nino event, the strongest since 2015-16 and the fourth strongest on record. Although the season was mostly inactive with weak storms, one storm - Hurricane Chantal - hit Florida as a category 3 hurricane in late August, causing extensive damage. The season was one of the few recent seasons to have no off-season storms. Storms Hurricane Andrea On June 23, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave located about 600 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. Two days later, the wave became Tropical Storm Andrea on June 25. Andrea initially struggled to intensify due to moderate wind shear, but warm waters allowed Andrea to rapidly intensify on June 27. Late that evening, Andrea was a category 1 hurricane with winds of 85 mph. However, Andrea began to quickly weaken thereafter on June 28 as shear increased. By June 30, Andrea was a weak tropical storm that was losing its tropical characteristics. On July 1, the disorganized system became extratropical. Tropical Storm Barry On July 14, the NHC began watching a new tropical wave southwest of the Cape Verde islands for possible tropical development. On July 16, Tropical Depression Two developed about 800 miles west of Cape Verde. The next day, Two intensified into Tropical Storm Barry. Barry would peak as a 40 mph tropical storm for roughly 36 hours, before weakening to a tropical depression late on July 18. Due to high wind shear and dry air from the Saharan Air Layer, Barry dissipated on July 19, after failing to strengthen beyond minimal tropical storm status. Hurricane Chantal On August 14, a tropical wave located about 1000 miles west of Cape Verde developed into Tropical Depression Three. Initially struggling to intensify, Three lost its closed circulation the next day due to dry air and wind shear. The tropical wave struggled to re-develop, due to strong wind shear. A Hurricane Hunters recon flight on August 20 confirmed that Three had regained its closed circulation just east of the Lesser Antilles, and was re-designated as a tropical depression. Three quickly became Tropical Storm Chantal on August 21. Due to warm waters and lower wind shear, Chantal intensified into a category 1 hurricane on August 23. After remaining a category 1 hurricane for 24 hours, Chantal underwent rapid intensification on August 25, with winds reaching 120 mph. Chantal was located just southeast of Florida at this point. Chantal dissipated on August 27 over Alabama. Chantal caused extensive damage over Florida, with roughly $4.88 billion in damages and 38 deaths. Chantal was retired and replaced with Christine for the 2025 Atlantic hurricane season. Tropical Storm Dorian On August 22, a new tropical wave developed in the central Gulf of Mexico, and began to track westward. It eventually intensified into Tropical Depression Four the next day. Moving northwestward, the storm rapidly intensified, being upgraded into Tropical Storm Dorian late on August 23. On August 24, the intensification continued, with Dorian strengthening to 70 mph, just below hurricane intensity. Its pressure also rapidly dropped to 984 mbar - a pressure usually found in hurricanes. Dorian's effect was much less than expected, causing 7 deaths and $200 million in damage. It dumped moderate rain in Louisiana, which would receive the remnants of Hurricane Chantal two days later. Tropical Storm Erin On September 3, a low pressure area developed off the coast of North Carolina. The NHC began monitoring the low for possible subtropical or tropical cyclogenesis. On September 5, the low pressure system organized into Subtropical Storm Erin as a recon flight confirmed a circulation and winds of 50 mph. Erin quickly became fully tropical the next day, and strengthened to a peak of 60 mph on September 7. Weakening took place on September 8, just before Erin would transition into an extratropical cyclone. Erin's effects were minimal; although it did cause one fatality due to high seas in New Jersey. Hurricane Fernand On September 7, the NHC began monitoring a new tropical wave located southeast of Cape Verde. Rapid organization of the wave took place, and on September 8 the wave developed into Tropical Depression Six while located just south of Cape Verde. Six intensified into Tropical Storm Fernand 6 hours later. In a favorable environment, Fernand began to intensify. On September 10, Fernand became a hurricane while located about 300 miles west of Cape Verde. Fernand underwent a brief period of intensification as its winds topped out at 100 mph early on September 11, a category 2 storm. Due to cooler waters and increasing wind shear, Fernand weakened to a category 1 late that night and a tropical storm the next day. On September 14, Fernand became extratropical as it tracked northwards towards the Azores. Fernand's extratropical remnant brought minor damage to the Azores, as well as 3 deaths. Tropical Depression Seven On September 26, a tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression Seven while located about 1000 miles east of the Lesser Antilles islands. Moving northwestward, strong wind shear and dry air limited the depression from strengthening beyond tropical depression intensity. On September 27, Seven peaked with winds of 35 mph and a pressure of 1009 mbar. Seven degenerated into a remnant low on September 29. Tropical Storm Gabrielle On October 7, a new tropical wave developed in the Southern Caribbean. Embedded in a favorable environment, Tropical Depression Eight developed two days later on October 9. 12 hours later, the wave intensified into Tropical Storm Gabrielle. Gabrielle fluctuated between tropical depression and tropical storm intensity before eventually acquiring peak winds of 45 mph on October 12, before landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula. Gabrielle brought heavy rains and moderate damage to the reason, including 8 deaths. Gabrielle dissipated over land the next day on October 13, ending the inactive 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future seasons Category:Bob Nekaro